


Disappointment

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A huge one.





	Disappointment

Our story begins in the aftermath of Dumbledore's death. Lucius and Narcissa are talking to Draco.

Lucius scowled. "You're a disappointment to the Malfoy name."

Draco mumbled, "You always say that."

Narcissa glared at Lucius and said, "He's our son, Lucy. You should be proud of him for attempting The Dark Lord's task."

Lucius turned to Narcissa and stated, "He was chosen, Cissy. Chosen to do The Dark Lord's bidding and he failed."

Draco retorted, "I was scared, I'm only a teenager. I didn't and still don't want to be a Death Eater."

Narcissa frowned. "There's no choice in the matter, Draco."

Draco shouted, "If I was Potter's brother; I wouldn't be forced to listen to your impossible demands, father!"

Lucius sneered. "Do you wish you were related to Potter, son?"

Draco muttered, "Of course not, he's..." He trailed off, lost for a word to describe him.

Narcissa suggested, "Insufferable?"

Draco smiled. "That's the word I was looking for, thank you mother."

Lucius asked, "What is with you and your obsession with the Potter boy?"

Draco denied, "I'm not obsessed with him."

Narcissa reassured him, "It's ok if you are."

Lucius smirked. "If our son loves Harry Potter, then we did a bad job raising him."


End file.
